


Watching You Watch Him

by caramelariana



Series: Watching [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being Harry Potter's wife, and it's about to get a lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Watch Him

I get a lot of shit for being married to Harry Potter.

No, seriously.

No one can ever be good enough for Britain's Golden One. And it's hard to live up to that kind of scrutiny. My mother has even canceled her subscription to the Daily Prophet. She finally had enough of the--sometimes very creative--names that various journalists have come up with.

They used to be hurtful. When our engagement was announced I received quite a few howlers. Shortly after our marriage I even received a hexed package. Of course when your husband is a Grade A Auror, that doesn't happen more than once. These days I receive a wayward letter implicating my crimes against the wizarding world for daring to believe I'm worthy of the hero. They used to infuriate me; now they give me a good laugh and kindling for the hearth.

Don't even get me started on the harpies that throw themselves at my husband! Considering what the gossip columns say about me, I can't even fathom what words could possibly describe these girls. This aspect of fame has never bothered me as much as perhaps it should. Harry is loyal to a fault. He would never break my trust in him, especially with these vapid hellions. We have a very strong relationship and I have never had reason to doubt it.

Until now.

The feeling started as a faint tickle the day we sent Albus off to Hogwarts for the first time. We were pretty used to the experience as James was already entering his third year. It was, however, the first time he was at Platform 9 3/4. I noticed Harry staring and turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Ron mentioned something about his son, as if the uncanny resemblance left any doubt. Then the most startling thing happened: he nodded politely at us. Harry has become much more adept at controlling his outward emotions, but I could tell he was surprised. At the time we simply bid our sons and niece farewell. Harry spared Malfoy one last look before we left the station, completely prepared to once again forget the Malfoys' existence.

Or so I thought.

Turns out Harry's feelings were more akin to intrigue rather than mere surprise. It seemed the same feelings were sparked in Malfoy as he began popping up everywhere. It appeared the Malfoys had decided to become more social. Perhaps the huge manor felt empty without their son. Lily is still home with us so I can't say I completely understand, but I do remember life becoming a lot more boring that year I was the only sibling left at home.

Whatever the reason, we began running into the Malfoys in Diagon Alley, at Ministry events, and even turning up at some of the same restaurants. Our lives were suddenly full of Malfoys. At one such occasion I finally surreptitiously studied Malfoy to see if Harry's attention was reciprocated. As I watched Malfoy watch my husband, I spared a quick glance at Malfoy’s wife. Our eyes met across the room, and I knew.

Now Astoria Malfoy wants to meet for tea, and I'm not entirely sure how to respond. A large part of me wonders at the wisdom of trusting a Slytherin, especially a Malfoy. The more mature woman in me knows that Astoria may be a pretentious pureblood, but she has never fully espoused the blood purist agenda. She's always lacked that level of fanaticism. I'll admit that I'm rather curious about her character.

My other concern is that I'm not entirely sure what she wishes to discuss. It’s obvious that she has noticed our husbands' mutual observations, but I wonder if we share similar theories. Does she suspect what I suspect? Or does she think this is a rekindling of childhood rivalry that needs to be nipped in the bud? If she shares my suspicions, what does she hope to achieve by meeting? What good could possibly come from such a conversation? It's probably best that I politely decline the invitation.

And yet...

I have to admit she's piqued my interest. If I don't agree to meet I'll be plagued by "what-ifs" and "might've happeneds". Besides she was a Slytherin; she's probably analyzed this from angles I cannot even possibly fathom. It may help me determine what course of action to take--if I should take one at all.

As I continue to ruminate over the letter, it’s becoming harder and harder to leave it be. No matter what questions I might have, they will never be answered by playing it safe. There is only one possible course of action.

I don't know yet how this will turn out. Will it be better to leave well enough alone, or should we confront our husbands. Only one thing is certain: I'm about to meet a Malfoy for tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Eric Hutchinson's "Watching you Watch Him"


End file.
